


Night owls

by Melian12



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt, F/M, POV Animal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: On a quiet evening in Bree, a cat sitting in the window of an inn watches the events on the street





	

It was the 30th February 3014 T.A. Darkness slowly crept into the rain-damp streets. In a little inn on the edge of Bree were not many people yet this early hour. Silent music dripped out of the radio and seemed to seep away between the wooden walls and the dirty greyish floor. The quiet talks between the few customers drowned in the silence of the room.

On one of the windows, not affected by anything going on around her, a cat sat on the window-sill and watched the events happening on the street. A car drove by. Its headlights made the shadow of the street light stray along the wall, then it was dark again.

One of the customers rose from his seat and went towards the desk to order some more mugs of ale. His voice was low and the cat did not pay attention to him. It focused its attention back onto the houses now drowning in the twilight.

Of the darkness on the other side of the street the silhouette of a lady came off. She crossed the road with determined steps and vigorously knocked against one of the windows. The sudden interruption of the tranquility made the cat shriek back. On the opposite side of the room a man, also disturbed by the sudden noise, looked up and in the lady’s direction. When he recognized her, his features hardened. He rose, took his jacket from the chair back and while pulling it on he went to the door.

As soon as he stood facing the lady he had a red hot impression of her fingers on his left cheek. Through the cool, rain-dampened windowpane the cat heard the two of them shouting at each other. “And you, Aragorn, you should have known better!” were her last words before, after some minutes, she turned around, went away and disappeared into the darkness from whence she had come. “Arwen! Wait!” the man cried after her, but she did not turn.

For some moments the man remained motionless and with hunched shoulders standing on the street, then he went back into the inn. Her fingers still burned on his flushed face when he seated himself in his place. His eyes were reddened.

The cat turned its attention back to the street again. The rain had set in once more. A car came from the opposite direction, the shadow of the street light strayed back along the wall. A couple went along the street with their arms tightly around one another. They entered the inn. An old pop song dripped out of the radio: “There’s an end to it all, There’s an end to it all, okay.” *) The sounds ran down onto the floor, melted and seeped away. On one of the tables in the back a man silently sobbed.

**Author's Note:**

> *) the song on the radio made a bit more sense in German where the lyrics are "Es geht alles vorüber, es geht alles vorbei", meaning that everything will pass sooner or later.  
> I could not think of any english song with more fitting lyrics so I took a translation from the internet. I hope it works though! :)
> 
> Please feel free to leave kudos, comments etc. :)


End file.
